No me das opciones
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco Malfoy es aún, incomprensible para ella. Es aún, un secreto bien guardado, del cuál, desconoce la llave. Ella, es Astoria Greengrass ¿Una chica cualquiera?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rwoling.

* * *

_No estaba segura, no podía deducirlo. Ambos estaban allí parados, ambos se miraban, pero aún así, no había nada. No había nada entre ellos, más que silencio. Él no se abría ante ella y ella...¿Qué podría decir a su favor? Ella era una joven, apenas una niña. ¿Qué podía conocer ella, de todo lo que él había vivido?_

_Era lo mismo que la primera vez. Casi lo mismo, solo que en esta vez, había más silencio que antes. A ella le hubiese encantado conocerlo, pero él simplemente no hablaba. Ni la primera vez que lo vio, ni esa segunda vez._

_No le daba opciones._

_- Lo siento Draco...- fue su comentario, simplemente una exhalación- lamento que no pueda ser yo, quién entre en ese enorme muro que has construido sobre ti._

_No le dijo nada, estaba sentado allí, en su puesto. No hacía nada, solo miraba un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Había una tarea que comenzar a escribir, pero no estaba haciendo nada más que respirar y mirar la hoja en blanco._

_Se inclinó con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su frente. Él quería salir con ella, no estaba negándole ese detalle. Le gustaba, tanto como él o quizá más. No sabía, él no se lo decía. Y sin embargo, la relación más callada que había vivido, era esa._

_- Creo que tengo que irme a dormir, de todas formas, te veré en la mañana. Avísale al profesor Snape que...No, simplemente déjalo así, yo misma puedo hacerlo._

_No le contestó y ni siquiera la miró irse. Caminó entre los puestos, preguntándose si su futuro lo iba a medir, la brecha silenciosa que ambos estaban teniendo. Si eso era así, pues no quería saber qué iba a seguir. Aunque no lo sabría a ciencia cierta, puesto que Draco no se lo iba a decir._

_No le dejaba opciones...Como siempre. Callado, cerrado y obstinado. Con los labios sellados en viejos recuerdos. Con lágrimas amargas que no terminaba de dejar escapar. Los hombres podían llorar. Los Malfoy también podían._

_Pero él se sentía débil si demostraba algo más que frialdad. Algo más que el cuello blanco que solían tener, los de su familia. Era Draco Malfoy, el chico de los misterios. El chico de los pensamientos en solo. El único capaz de hacerle sentir útil y de todas formas, quitarle ese sentimiento, con solo hacerla indiferente._

_Blanco a o negro, él no veía los matices de la vida. ¿Y para qué? Si su voz nunca se escuchaba, para opinar. Solo quejas y más quejas. "El mundo me odia", "El mundo debe tener lo que merece. Debe ser purificado"._

_Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. El mundo estaba bien como era, el único que estaba mal en su universo, era él. Pero nadie lo haría entrar en razón. Seguramente nadie más que él, veía bien al mundo y por ende, no habría crírica que sirviera._

_Draco estaba cerrado y alguien guardaba la llave en su cuello. ¿Cómo salir? ¿Cómo entrar? Ella no tenía idea de nada. A veces le costaba tanto, entender..._

_Volvió al amanecer. La clase seguía adelante y ella tenía que concentrarse en el asunto, en entrar de lleno en ello. No importaba lo que estaba alrededor, tenía que seguir con su vida. El profesor Snape, estaba detrás de ella. La clase comenzaría dentro de poco._

_Y Draco también estaba allí, tan callado como siempre, se iba a su clase particular. A otra que tenía. Ella sonrió y se inclinó junto a él, para mirarlo. Él estaba en una columna, mirando a la nada. Apenas alzó su cabeza. Astoria, por supuesto. ¿A quién creía que se iba a encontrar, junto a él? Ella era la única que se detenía a mirarlo. Y Pansy Parkinson también. Pero ya Pansy no le interesaba. Ya nada de eso le importaba._

_- Hola otra vez, Draco._

_- Hola, Astoria._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa, pero él asintió con la cabeza, en una contesta. Eso no decía nada, pero no necesitaba más que eso- Está bien entonces, te veré después. Tengo que irme a clases, el profesor Snape, mes está esperando._

_- Astoria..._

_- ¿Mmm?_

_- ¿Por qué sigues detrás de mí?- gracioso que hiciera una pregunta como esa. Con una sonrisa suave, Astoria frunció el ceño y en silencio, intentó decir palabras con sus ojos. Fue imposible, la mirada seria y fría de Draco no le dio oportunidad. Silenció su mirar._

_- ¿Por qué sigo detrás de ti? Por que te estimo, por que...- No supo cómo seguir. Él se iba, él estaba en su último curso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Por que te amo y espero casarme contigo y vivir mucho tiempo juntos, con muchos hijos"- Por que te aprecio como mi amigo._

_"Amigo"._

_- Aprecio de la nada- dijo, apartándose de aquella columna- el aprecio no aparece por sí solo. Algo tuve que haber hecho y algo tuviste que hacer tú._

_- No lo sé...Amistad, intuyo. Misma casa...¿Mismos pensamientos?_

_No estaba segura de eso. Draco suspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que esperaba por ella, que estaba parado en la entrada del aula. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó su caminata hacia su propia clase._

_- Eso no tiene sentido. No tiene el más mínimo sentido y no creo que lo puedas encontrar._

_**Así lo recordaba en su infancia. Y en su adultéz, seguía siendo igual...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Y estaba allí, sentada en su cama, al lado de su esposo. Draco Malfoy, había terminado por casarse con ella. Aún así, muchas de esas puertas que ella había logrado abrir, no terminaban de ceder y amenazaban con cerrarse.

La comunicación no era mala, pero tampoco era la ideal. Bueno, apenas habían pasado un par de meses, luego de la guerra. Sonriente, se levantó de la cama, creyendo que podría hacer la diferencia ese día. Quizá iba a lograr algo más que ligeras miradas, a traves de las mesas y de las estancias.

- Buenos días, Draco.

- Buenos días, Astoria.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, cariño?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa. Draco inspiró y se encogió de hombros, mirando a la mañana que entraba por las ventanas de aquella habitación.

- Como todos estos días- afirmó, sentándose en la cama- ¿Tú?

- Pues creo que mejor. El malestar en mis músculos, se mejoró. Lo que necesitaba era un par de almohadas extras.

- Entiendo...Entonces, ya no hay inconvenientes...

- No, creo que no.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio momentáneo. Solía ocurrir, solían quedarse sin temas de conversación. Casi siempre terminaban mirándose el uno al otro y luego, desistían de conversar. Se iban a hacer su vida. Draco no sabía estar casado, tenía que enseñarle un par de cosas, para hacer la vida, algo más llevadera.

Por que ella quería hacerla llevadera. Le creyera o no, quería mejorar lo que estaba viviendo. Ya no había una guerra en medio. Ya no había que soñar con planes de conquista y con deseos retorcidos, a los que hacer realidad.

Solo eso...Nada más. No había nada más que nueva vida que continuar y Draco, estaba tan acostumbrado a lo anterior, que no sabía qué más hacer consigo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Podía mirarlo, mientras estaba sentado en la cama. No hacía mayor cosa, solo estaba mirando a la ventana. Estaba sentado allí desde el amanecer, desde que se había despertado y le había dado los más secos "Buenos días", que pudo imaginar en algún momento.

Era Draco, no era Draco el joven casado. Era solo Draco Malfoy. Con un suspiro de resignación, se sentó a su lado. No hacía nada más que inspirar y pensar en quién sabía qué cosa. Con una sonrisa a medias, intentó conversar con él. No tuvo éxito.

Ni siquiera pensaba en ella...

- ¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

- Me siento bien.

- ¿Estás seguro? Estás muy callado...

- Estoy seguro...

Sonriendo, Astoria permanecía a su lado, pero Draco no hacía nada más que mirarla y luego, regresar a sus asuntos. A sus diatribas mentales. ¿Qué tan difícil era estar casado? ¿Qué tan difícil, era tener una vida, luego de la guerra?

El mundo seguía. La realidad también y él, se empeñaba en vivir encerrado en el pasado. Pero había más que eso. Estaba ella, estaba su hogar, la nueva familia que quizá podían construír juntos. ¿Por qué esperar a que el pasado determinara las acciones del futuro? No lo aceptaría. Ella era libre, ella quería amar.

Las ataduras ya se habían caído.

- ¿Quieres almorzar, Draco? Conosco un buen lugar.

- No, creo que me quedaré un rato. ¿Quieres ir tú?

- No, si no vienes...

No dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Si no quería ir sin él, entonces que no fuera. Se quedó en silencio mirándola y continuó allí, leyendo. ¡Diablos! Era imposible entrar en su interior. Era imposible hacerle sentir que había algo más. Era imposible que sonriera.

Bien, eso era menos probable. Pero...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarse llevar, como ella? No podía sentir, no sabía, pero podría aprender. Ambos podrían aprender y entonces, la situación sería más llevadera.

- ¿Es que no quieres hacer algo conmigo?

- No tengo muchos ánimos hoy, perdóname Astoria.

- ¡Oh vamos!- se quejó ella, con una sonrisa- ¡Vamos a pasear un rato!

- No, Astoria. Vete tú, si eso es lo que deseas. Yo me quedaré. Estaré bien...

No poder convencerlo, era lo peor del asunto. Una cosa era vivir juntos y no hablarse, no había problema con eso. Ninguno. Pero una cosa era siempre negarse a sus deseos. Ella siempre estaba allí para él. Para lo que deseara...

Pero...¿Y él?

Estaba allí sentado y sin hacer nada. Prácticamente.


	4. Chapter 4

El día amanecía mucho mejor que antes. Draco seguía dormido, tan tranquilo. Se veía distinto, cuando dormía, que nadie lo reconocería en ese estado. Astoria sonreía, a su lado, mirándolo. Le acariciaba el cabello, le tenía mucho aprecio.

Se cobijó a su lado y lo contempló, le encantaba el aroma que despedía su piel. Le encantaba que de alguna u otra forma, le abrazara. Aunque estuviera dormido, aunque no notara lo que estaba haciendo. No importaba.

Estaba bien así.

Sonriente, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se acomodó, con un gruñido. Le gustaba dormir, la única forma de pensar sin que ella se enterara, sin que se perturbara. Si tuviera el poder de leer su mente, de forma indiscreta. La legeremancia era robar libertades.

Ella no lo haría.

Al poco tiempo despertó, lo pudo sentir entre sus brazos. Estaba confundido, apenas al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Le agradaba que supiera, que la había abrazado, que había estado durmiendo a su lado. ¿Más de lo que dos esposos acostumbraban? No. Por eso le gustaba que lo supiera, ya que comenzaba a sentirse como una inquilina en su cama, al que le pagaba la renta y nada más que eso. Lo demás, quedaba a un lado.

Comenzaba a alegrarse. Quizá era ilusa, pero no estaba mal vivir de un poco de sueños. Sonriente, lo contemplaba, mientras él solo trataba de abrir sus ojos, de mantenerse despierto y no continuar con los viejos sueños.

- Buenos días otra vez, Draco.

- Buenos días, Astoria. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve. Pero...¿Podríamos conversar, antes de que te vayas? ¿Por favor?

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- No. Vamos a conversar- sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta en la cama- Vamos a conversar sobre todo esto. ¿No quisieras?


	5. Chapter 5

Sonreía, mientras Draco asentía a su acuerdo. Su idea era un tiempo para ellos. Una especie de esparcimiento, que les ayudara a conocerse. Estaban cenando, un restaurante cualquiera les servía de punto de encuentro. Él había faltado a su trabajo, solo para verla. No importaba, si eso la hacía feliz.

Pensó en ella, al fin.

- ¿Qué te parece la comida, Draco?

- Sabe muy bien- le dijo, mirando el platillo- ¿Astoria?

- ¿Mmm? Dime...

- ¿Vas a divorciarte de mí?

Se quedó en silencio, casi derramaba el vino que tenía entre sus manos, en la copa. ¿Divorciarse? ¿Cómo podía pensar semejante cosa? No, ella lo amaba, ella no podía hacerse eso a sí misma y a él mismo. No podía...

- ¿Divorciarme?

- Estás triste...

- Draco...

- Dijiste que debíamos comunicarnos.

No dijo nada más, lo contempló. ¿Quería divorciarse de ella? No quiso saberlo y tragó con fuerza, se llevó el vino a los labios y trató de pasar el trago amargo, la sensación de que había un eslabón faltante, en su relación. Con una sonrisa suave, alzó la mirada. Tenía que ser fuerte, resistirse ante las adversidades. Le enseñaría a amar las cosas, más allá de su forma y color. Le enseñaría a ser más que un ex mortífago. Necesitaba aprender a encontrarse. Aprender a ser otro. Con un suspiro, negó con la cabeza. No sabía él, lo que estaba diciendo. Para su desgracia, ella era una mujer fiel.

Y las mujeres fieles, estaban en las buenas y en las malas, de la relación. Sin importar qué tan doloroso pudiera llegar a ser. Lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo por la primera puerta, solo por un viento que soplara de más. Él no entendió su gesto y guardó silencio. Mejor era esperarla. Mejor era escucharla.

- No te dejaría Draco, por que te amo y te necesito. Eres eso que estaba buscando y quizá suene muy cursi de mi parte, pero intento hacer que funcione. Y si me retiro, nunca lo conseguiría. Tú seguirías siendo tú mismo y yo, no sería nadie.

La había hecho alguien, eso era cierto. Draco inspiró, bebiendo de su copa y alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus ojos. Firmes, decididos.

- Te amo, Astoria...

- Yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy.

También lo amo, Sr. Malfoy...


	6. Chapter 6

La miró, mientras ella leía una revista de modas. Nada más banal que eso, pero bien, eso le gustaba. Dejó de mirarla y continuó leyendo el profeta. Nada mejor que hacer, un viernes por la noche. Sonrió suavemente, cuando ella pasaba la página.

- ¿Te gustan las revistas de moda?- Pese a ser su esposo, poco la conocía. Ella, negó con la cabeza y ahogó un bostezo.

- No, solo trato de entretenerme con algo. Al menos, hasta que me de sueño y pueda hacer algo importante. Dormir.

- ¿Te gusta dormir?

- Me gusta, pero pasar el día durmiendo. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo distinto, Draco?

No le dijo mayor cosa, dejó el profeta a un lado y se acomodó a esperar, por su propuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con otra sonrisa.

- Sugiéreme algo tú. Yo ya te dije que fuésemos a comer. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú, esta noche?

- Ya falté al trabajo, así que, dudo que pueda regresar a esta hora. Ya es viernes, no tendré trabajo aún...

Meditó, mientras ella esperaba, en un largo sofá. Estaba recostada, mirando las revistas que había conseguido en sus recorridos, de compras. No hacían más nada. Draco no era de aquellos que buscaba entretenerse con algo. El día para él, la monotonía.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? No lo sé. ¿Un juego de mesa?

- Pero para eso, tenemos que salir a comprarlo- dijo ella, con una sonrisa suave. Rió, cuando Draco asentía- ¿Quieres salir a buscar un juego de mesa, para encerrarnos luego?

- Básicamente.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Salir a caminar. Astoria buscaba un buen juego de mesa. Pasó largo rato en ello. Ajedrez. Él no quería jugar ajedrez. Algo muy muggle. Monopolio, quizá un juego de cartas. Serpientes...

No podía decidirse. Mantenía dos juegos de mesa en sus manos, mientras Draco miraba los estantes. ¿Por qué estaban comprando en una tienda muggle? Por que su esposa se aburría y quería hacer algo por las tardes, con él.

- Esto es extraño. Confieso que las tiendas muggles, no las conocía- dijo Astoria, a su lado- pero tienen objetos interesantes. Al menos, con instrucciones.

- ¿Te gusta alguno?- preguntó, mirándole las manos. No supo decidirse.

- Creo que este se ve divertido. Pero este, me gusta como suena. Creo que los de pensar un poco, son interesantes.

- Llévatelos ambos.

Parecía una niña pequeña, emocionada por una novedad. La contempló, mirar el instructivo y muy pronto, estaban jugando algo que él nunca pensó hacer en lo que llevaba de vida. Pero los momentos en pareja, parecían ser muy entretenidos. Muy útiles para limar las asperezas que podrían tener entre ambos.

Astoria ganó un par de juegos, estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Estaba concentrado en mirarla sonreír, mientras ganaba. Bueno, no era muy bueno en el juego, pero eso no importaba mucho. Ya el asunto de ganar algo, dejó de importarle desde la guerrá. Con una sonrisa, le sonrió a ella que terminaba otra de sus conquistas.

- ¿Me estás dejando ganar?

- No. ¿Por qué te dejaría ganar?

- No has ganado en dos partidas seguidas.

- Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte.

- Bueno, para mí tú eres mi afortunado esposo, que está perdiendo juegos- rió y él, la contempló, con una sonrisa.

Si jugar por las tardes era lo que ella quería, pues iba a terminar jugando con ella todos los días, luego de trabajar. Astoria terminó ganando cuatro partidas a dos de Draco. Inspiró, mientras guardaba el juego, ya terminado.

- Me gustan estos momentos, juntos- confesó, colocándolo encima de un estante. Draco asintió en silencio, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado- ¿Y a ti?

- A mí también me gustan. Creo que se repetirán. Intuyo.

- Sí. Tienes que derrotarme. Mira, tengo cuatro rayitas y tú tienes dos. No puedes seguir así, ¿dónde quedó el gran Draco, de quidditch?

- En el pasado.

Y ciertamente. Se había quedado en el pasado. Con todo ese odio y ese rencor que mantenía entre sus venas. Entre sus huesos y piel. Todo había cambiado drásticamente y él, no se había fijado. Astoria sonrió, depositando un beso en sus labios, sosteniendo su rostro con mucha felicidad. Estaba orgullosa de lo que estaban consiguiendo. Juntos.

- Te amo, Draco. No sabes cuánto.

- Intuyo que más que esas cuatro rayitas.

- Cuánta razón tienes...- rió ella, mientras lo abrazaba- cuánta razón, mi adorado perdedor.

- ¿Perdona?

- Pero por hoy nada más.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraba con una sonrisa, su cuerpo dormido, sobre la cama. La mujer era hermosa, no podía negárselo. Ella era eso que estaba buscando y quizá algo más. Suspiró, preguntándose si el tiempo podía pasar más lento. Si los minutos simplemente podrían retroceder, para darle una oportunidad de decir, aquello que nunca dijo.

Porque, nunca dijo un par de cosas.

La miró, ahogando un bostezo y entonces sonrió. Se imaginó, lo cómoda que estaba. No pudo evitar pensarlo. Simplemente la sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

Se sentó a su lado y se inclinó, para besar su hombro. Para apartar ese cabello largo y rubio, y besar su cuello de forma delicada. Era muy perezosa. Ya era hora de despertar.

Ella sonrió, no pudo evitar sentirlo tampoco. Sentir era por lo que vivía. Sentir era por lo que sufría. ¿Qué iba a ser de la vida, si no se pudiera sentir? Estar allí parados, como marionetas. Parados, mirándose fijamente y tratando de traspasar barreras infranqueables. Esas dichos barreras solo se rompían con risas, con una lágrima, quizá con un grito.

- Hola, Draco- suspiró ella, estirándose con mucha felicidad. Colocó sus manos sobre su hombro y simplemente lo arrojó a la cama. Su largo cabello acariciaba su rostro, mientras él la miraba.

- Hola, Astoria.

- ¿Cómo estás, cómo te has despertado?

- Pues yo estoy bien, intuyo. ¿Qué tal tú? Has dormido como un lirón, por toda la mañana.

- Me gusta dormir. Es cuando duermo, donde sueño.

- Todos soñamos cuando dormimos.

- No es cierto. Hay quienes prefirieron soñar despiertos y los que ya no sueñan- dijo y muy pronto, se encontró sobre su espalda, en la cama. Draco se las había arreglado, para darse la vuelta en la situación.

- Me consideras poco soñador.

- Te considero muy despierto. Duerme un rato. Te invito a soñar. Conmigo.

- ¿Qué vamos a ser?

- Lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió, mientras él inspiraba y argumentaba, que era muy infantil. Que sentía demasiado y pensaba aún, en el lado rosa de la vida, de vez en cuando. Su contraparte. Su lado colorido en la vida. Pero claro, no tenía ninguna objección con sentir algo nuevo, aparte de infelicidad y dolor. El tiempo cambiaba y las tristezas se quedaban en el pasado. Tenían que quedarse allí. Por que su "señor", ya era historia.

Ya era una pesadilla infantil, que al crecer se extinguió.

- ¿Señor Draco, podría pedirle un favor?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podría besar a su esposa? ¿Besarme como cuando me pidió matrimonio?

- ¿Puedes...?

No dijo nada más y sonrió con malicia. Ella quiso saber cuál era el objeto de su burla, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. El beso más apasionado, más urgido que había experimentado en tanto. Sí, idéntico al primero.

¿Por qué se había perdido la costumbre?

De minutos, de roces fogosos y de caricias en el intermedio. Así era como lo recordaba, así era como los imaginaba. La relación más emocionante, que hiciera palpitar a su corazón y que hinchara a su estómago, de la emoción.

Y el beso terminaba, marcado por un pequeño, en su cuello. Justo como había finalizado, el día de su boda. Todo idéntico.

Definitivamente, sentir era un placer.

Y ella rió, girando en la cama con su cuerpo. No importaba si él no quería jugar, si él no quería soñar. Ella tenía algo que hacer.

Ella tenía que convencer a su esposo, de que la vida tenía que seguir. Y si seguía con ella o sin ella, que al menos, fuese feliz.

Para las dos partes, involucradas. Por ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

Y despertó, agitado. Intranquilo y desesperado. Hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrado, pero en ese tiempo, no estaba solo. Podía simplemente abrir sus ojos y sentir, que ella estaba allí. Que ella lo miraba y estaba sonriéndole, para que calmara sus más profundos miedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Draco? Dime, qué ocurre- dijo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con espasmos tan fuertes, que solo con un movimiento ya la había despertado.

Era una pesadilla, otro de sus demonios que solo atacaba cuando él quería soñar como ella lo hacía. Pero por esa razón, él no soñaba.

- Solo era una pesadilla. Puedes volver a dormir.

- No, no puedo volver a dormir, de solo imaginarme qué es lo que estabas sintiendo- le confesó y él, negó con la cabeza. Un par de veces, ni siquiera bastó para que ella se calmara y encontrara su alivio, en sus palabras.

Lo miró por unos segundos, antes de simplemente dedicarle eso que en vida, pocos se atrevieron a dedicarle. Un abrazo.

Un abrazo cálido, distinto de tantas cosas y parecido a tantos sueños que tuvo, a la vez. Suspiró, cuando sus oídos captaron largas palabras, largos susurros que pareció espantar los demonios más perversos, que su mente pudo engendrar.

Se pudo liberar.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó ella y él, no supo qué decir. No sabía lo que significaba: Sentirse mejor. No desde que había cruzado la línea de no saber; qué hacer con su vida. No luego de haber abandonado eso que conocía y haberse arrojado al abismo de lo desconocido. La miró, cuando se había separado de él e indagaba con la mirada.

Tenía que saber, que había contribuido a acabar con su dolor. A acabar con aquellos demonios, que insistían en llevarlo a su pasado. A que recordara esa triste historia que ya se había acabado. Ya no era Draco el mortífago. Era Draco el joven que tenía una vida que vivir. Otra vida por delante, que tenía que seguir.

- Sí, me siento mejor. Gracias, Astoria.

- Para servirte, mi amor- fue lo que dijo y un beso, fue lo que él recibió. No esperaba más. Gratificante era tocar el fondo de la cama, una vez que las pesadillas se alejaran y lo dejaran caer en la realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Ese día, se cumplía el aniversario de algo que ella no comprendía. El aniversario de una guerra que no vivió. Aún la imagen, vivía en los confines de la mente de aquel perturbado joven, ya casi un hombre, que vivía junto a ella.

Pero tenía que comprenderlo. Era una parte importante de él y si quería tener una vida plena y pacífica... tenía que comprenderlo.

Más allá de lo que preguntar, significara. De lo que revivir un dolor tratara...

Más allá de sus negativas y reproches. Tenía que saber, para confiar.

- Draco... ¿quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te explique, paso a paso, cómo se suscitó una guerra inútil y sin sentido?

Solo quería ayudarle. Solo quería estar con él, como una buena esposa debía hacer. Como una mujer debía ser, estando como compañera para toda la vida. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? ¿Qué tan difícil era hacerlo?

- Por favor... solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?- suspiró Astoria y él, solo la contempló desde la cama. Ella estaba sentada en el borde y lo miraba atentamente. Nerviosa. ¿Qué podía ser aquello tan traumático, que simplemente lo asustaba.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado. Contempló la ventana que tenían a un lado y se preguntó si recordarlo, haría que aquello saliera de su mente y simplemente se fuera con el viento. Con el frío de aquella navidad que estaba por llegar.

- Fue algo terrible, no preciso cuántos heridos ni cuántas pérdidas hubo. Yo lo admito, tuve mucho miedo. Creí que solo moriríamos sin remedio. Potter, él tenía las de ganar... creíamos que estaba perdido.

Lo miré inspirar, como si aquello fuese tan difícil de explicar.

- Pero en cuanto resurgió casi de la muerte misma, supusimos que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar. Yo no sabía qué había hecho... hasta que...

¿Qué?

- Hasta que... vi que todo se acabó. Que me sentí vivo. Libre. Entonces recordé al profesor Snape, ya muerto y me dije: Me habría encantado haberlo visto a su lado. Nos equivocamos. Él solo quería protegernos. Y murió... murió. Si lo hubiese sabido... quizá... quizá no habría cometido errores y habría hecho todo como se debe.

Se atrevió a preguntárselo.

- ¿Y como según tu, debía hacerse?

- Yendo al lado correcto. Tomando las decisiones correctas. Por eso lo siento en mí. Bajo mis manos corre una muerte. No estoy diciendo que el profesor Snape muriera por mi culpa... pero siento que pude haber hecho más.

Ahora comprendía qué le dolía y por qué. Suspiró y sonrió suavemente. Él apenas la miró. Se sentía avergonzado de demostrar sus más profundos sentimientos.

- Eres valiente, Draco. Eso nadie te lo quita.

- ¡No! Fui un cobarde. Un tonto cobarde.

- Te amo, lo sabes y para mí... todo esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Y tu profesor lo sabe, porque para eso te salvó la vida. a ti y a muchos.

Podría ser cierto. Quién sabe, nunca se lo preguntó.


End file.
